paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The deleted scene from Chase (a.k.a. Bolt)
I remembered that there was a deleted scene from Bolt ''called ''Dog Fight in Vegas ''or something like that. Since I love the movie ''Bolt ''so much, I decided todo a page for the deleted scene for ''Chase. ''Hope you enjoy it! (Chase is looking up at a door to the back of a resturant. His stomach growls. He whimpers.) Chase: Well, it's worth a shot....*''barks hungrily* (A man opens the door and looks down at Chase. Chase does his sad face with large puppy dog eyes.) Man: Hey little guy. Wait right there. (The man disappears inside the building and reappears with a slice of meat. He sets it in front of Chase's nose.) Man: There ya go boy. (The door closes and Chase stands up and picks up the meat in his mouth. While he's walking to find Cali to show her what he got, two older Pit Bull pups come face to face with him. Chase sets down his meat slice and looks at the dogs. They look at Chase, then down at Chase's prize. The dogs get ready to run, but wait for the perfect time to.) Chase: Guys, you don't wanna make me do this. (In another part of town, Marigold is looking up at a special showing of another episode of Chase. Back with Chase, the two Pit Bulls start to amble towards Chase.) Chase: You don't wanna know what I'm capable of. (The scene changes to an image in Chase's head. It shows the German shepherd getting ready to pounce on one of the thugs sent to capture Katie. As it goes back to the dogs, the two Pits start to run towards Chase. It shows another picture in Chase's head when the dog is getting ready to attack a few thugs. The scene changes to the two dogs getting closer to Chase. It screen shows the same image in Chase's head.) Pit Bulls: *Grrrrrrrrrr......*Bark bark bark bark* Chase: *''Yelp* *Whine* *Yelp* *Whimper*'' (Another image is shown of Chase using his Super Bark to attack tons of thugs before the scene changes to Chase lying painfully on his back, bleeding, as another image of the German shepherd is shown. This time, he's aiming his lazer vision at some thugs' vehicles causing them to burst into flames and melt. Thenthe scene changes to one of the Pit Bulls pulling off Chase's collar and the German shepherd lands in a puddle of water, causing the water to have a bit of red in it because of the blood. The scene changes to Cali running around frantically to see if she could find Chase.) Cali:(worried) Chase? (The cat sees the two Pit Bulls lumbering off. One of them has a piece of meat inside its mouth. Suddenly, Cali hears whimpers coming from the alley Chase was in. The cat looked into it and saw the badly wounded Chase.) Cali: CHASE! (The cat rushes to Chase's side.) Cali: Oh no..... Chase:(weakly) Don't worry, Cali...*''coughs''* I'm ok..... Cali: Easy, easy there Chase..... (Chase hears something and lifts his head. He starts to get up.) Cali: No, Chase. No. Chase, no..I-I-I..ah..Chase..... (As they get closer, Chase realizes that he hears Katie's voice coming from a TV screen. Chase looks up at it. Cali does the same.) Chase: .................. I tried to see if I got the lines right buuuuut, I haven't seen ''Bolt ''in a while so yeah. So don't judge me. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies